Another Blow
by Divess
Summary: Hermione has gone through some things. She's moved out of the Magical world and into the Muggle world trying to find her happily ever after. It will take one final, scary event for Hermione to realize where she can really find her happy ending. One Shot. DM/HG/HP/BZ AU/M Dramione. Warning for Violence. Original story 2012.


**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine.**

 **Be warned: Rated M due to strong language and physical situations.**

* **Malordra** is the name I put to Antonin Dolohov's curse. Since no one has ever heard the curse spoken, I just made up a name.

Hermione has gone through some things. She's moved out of the Magical world and into the Muggle world. She is trying to find her happily ever after. It will take one scary event for Hermione to realize where she can really find her happily ever after. One shot. AU/M Dramione.

 **Another Blow**

Hermione was traveling blindly. She needed to get to a place from which she could Apparate. She hurt. Paul had hit her so hard she was in shock. All the more incredible, Paul had hit her like he was hitting a man. A muggle had hit Hermione Granger and she hadn't drawn her wand. She always kept her wand handy. Hidden but handy. She didn't know why she hadn't drawn her wand on Paul.

Hermione wasn't able to think straight. She couldn't remember she needed her wand to Apparate. Her head was spinning and there were pains shooting through her head. Finally, she remembered. She hadn't used her wand for a very good reason. It had been out of her reach. It had been hidden away.

/*/

Paul didn't know Hermione Granger was a witch. He thought Hermione was just a beautiful woman who headed her own computer programming company. A company located next to the building where he worked.

Hermione hadn't used her wand very much while living in the Muggle world. However, if it had been near, she would have used it that night. Hermione wasn't afraid of repercussions from the Ministry, and there definitely would have been consequences if she had used the wand, but she had been trying to save her own life which would have counted for something. In reality, after the first blow, she had gone into shock. She hadn't even been able to protect her face.

She had tried to Apparate, but found she couldn't concentrate enough to even do that. Once again her throbbing head wouldn't allow her to admit even if she could Apparate, she couldn't do it without her wand. She needed to get help, but didn't want anyone to see her in this condition. Neither had she wanted Paul to catch up with her. He had been so angry, so volatile. If he caught up with her, he'd probably kill her. She needed to get to the Wizarding World. She needed to find Draco.

/*/

Hermione was in this predicament because she had wanted to break up with Paul. She now had a reason for wanting to break up. A real reason. She had started seeing Draco Malfoy. Well, seeing might not be the correct term. She and Draco weren't dating. They had been… meeting.

After all these years she and Draco had discovered each other in Muggle London. Hermione had found Draco wandering the halls of her computer programming company where he had all but shouted. "Granger, is that you? I've gotten all turned around. Get me out of this place."

Initially, Hermione had answered spitefully. "Get yourself out Malfoy. You've always been good at that."

Draco had growled back at her. "Now is not the time for all those warm and fuzzy feelings Granger. I'm in distress. I've asked for your help."

Hermione had paused. Had Draco Malfoy just asked her for help? The Malfoy she knew wouldn't ask her for help if he was on fire.

Hermione went over to talk to Draco so he could explain. "I'm here because one of my business contacts highly recommended this company and the owner. I'm looking to set up a few computers at Malfoy Investments. I'm anxious to see if computers will help my business. I didn't have any way of knowing H.J. Granger Computer Programming was your company."

Hermione who liked the compliment had laughed and cheerfully remarked. "Yup. It's one and the same. H. J. Granger is Granger."

"I wasn't kidding. You have come highly recommended." Draco's compliment left Hermione blushing red.

That had been her and Draco's first meeting since Hogwarts. She walked Draco through his choice of computers, suggesting he start off with a minimum of three top of the line laptops, explaining a few additional things to him. By the time she had finished her explanation, Draco had been holding his head.

"Let me send one of my people over to Malfoy Investments," she suggested. "My instructor could conduct a class for the employees who will be using the laptops. My alternate solution is to have the Malfoy Investment employees come to me. Believe it or not. I work equally as well with Muggle and Magical companies. Additionally, I have Muggle as well as Magical staff."

/*/

Draco ended up taking the laptops agreeing to have his staff come to Hermione. They had set up appointments, and from the very first, Draco accompanied his staff to their appointments at HJG.

He and Hermione began to talk, and the first time Draco visited Hermione's office he had been very impressed with her credentials. His head nearly fell off when Hermione explained what, MCTS, MCITP, MCSM, MCTS and her various other certifications meant.

"This is the perfect place for your big brain." He had joked.

They became very comfortable with each other. Draco continued to seek Hermione out even after his staff had completed the required classes. Sometimes Draco came by HJG three times a week.

Draco had changed. He was still arrogant and full of himself, but he had changed in another way. If Hermione tried to pinpoint it, the closest she could come would be to say the hate was gone from his eyes. When Draco looked at her she only saw those fascinating gray eyes. The gray eyes which had begun to light up whenever he saw her. The eyes which lit up when he laughed, and Draco Malfoy had been so quick to laugh these days.

She and Draco discovered they crackled in each other's company. They were both quick and sharp with the retorts and had begun to take turns getting one up on each other. Each one tried to throw the better barb. They had fun with each other.

One night. It had passed fun. Draco became serious. "Something's happening here Granger. You're on my mind all the time."

Hermione had quickly quipped. "Maybe that's because you're here so much."

"Could be. Maybe you're on my mind because that's where I want you to be."

Hermione hadn't offered any reply.

"Will you go out with me?" Asked Draco.

Hermione had politely declined explaining that she had a Muggle boyfriend.

Every single time after that, Draco had asked. "Do you still have a boyfriend?"

Hermione always responded. "Yes. Draco."

/*/

As time went on, Draco began to stand very close to her when they talked. He would often grab Hermione by the arms to make a point. Hermione got chills when Draco ran his hands down her arms. His dick got hard when she brushed against him. Draco talked to her. He didn't talk at her. Above all, Draco Malfoy made Hermione Granger moist. She and Draco never discussed intimate matters, but he was a wizard who recognized intimate stirrings within a witch. He realized he made Hermione Granger wet.

Hermione was still in a semi relationship with Paul. She and Draco hadn't ever done anything illicit. They had only ever hugged…..and flirted a bit.

There had been one occasion when Hermione had nearly given in to more than flirting. It had been after one of her and Paul's nastier arguments. Paul hadn't hit her. He had just beaten her down with his incessant shouting. When Draco came through HJG, Hermione had been a little weak. She had been in need of some ministrations and had nearly succumbed to Draco and his erection. However, when all was said and done, Hermione hadn't done anything with Draco's erection. Bad or good, she was still in a relationship. She couldn't.

/*/

Draco had been patient, and continued to be been patient for seven months. The last few times they had been together, Hermione had become acutely aware of how much Draco wanted her. His erection spoke volumes. Draco never forced himself on her. He wasn't a Viktor Krum. He was a Malfoy. He wouldn't do that. She had only felt his erection when he leaned in to giver her a hug.

One night not long after their hug. Draco had finally made demands in the form of a rant. "I don't care if you're seeing a Muggle. You're a Witch. A very brilliant, beautiful Witch. What does some Muggle mean to me? Leave him. It is fate we found each other. We should be together. You should be shagging me not some Muggle."

Draco just didn't understand.

No matter what Draco thought. It just wasn't that easy. Even though Paul was only a Muggle to Draco, he had been the Muggle who had picked Hermione up at one of the lowest points in her life. When Paul came into her life, Hermione had been reeling from being battered by one blow after another.

She never told anyone about her first blow. Her Victor Krum blow. Viktor had seemed a right nice lad at the Yule Ball so Hermione had accepted a few more secretive dates. Very quickly, Viktor had gone from a right nice lad to a self entitled jerk. He had expected things from her. Sexual things. He had tried to do things to her. Sexual things. Hermione hadn't told anyone because anyone she could have told would have tried to exact some kind of retribution from Viktor. The last thing she wanted was to have her business shouted all about. Hermione felt it had been her fault because she was so naïve. She had thought Viktor would be like Harry. She had wallowed in self pity alone withdrawing a little bit into herself.

Thump. A blow to her self esteem.

Then there had been Ron. She had tried with Ron. Really tried. Hermione realized now she had probably still been dealing with the Viktor trauma and really shouldn't have been in any relationship. She just hadn't known.

Hermione knew she was different. She didn't get hot in the arse like other witches talked about. She didn't get wet between her legs as they also talked about. In fact, Hermione seemed to get colder and drier whenever Ron tried to get intimate with her.

In a sense, Hermione couldn't really blame Ron. He was a wizard who had his needs. She just hadn't been able to fulfill those needs. Ron got tired of trying to push into a dry, unrelenting pussy only to get inside and find it was still a dry, unrelenting pussy, so he had moved on. The only difficulty was Ron had moved on without mentioning it to her. He had started seeing Hannah Abbott. It had all come out when Hannah turned up at a Weasley Sunday dinner sporting an engagement ring from Ron.

Thump. Another blow to her self esteem.

There really hadn't been much to say. Everybody knew she and Ron were having major problems, but it had hurt her to find out the entire Weasley family knew Ron was seeing Hannah. Yet Hannah's name never came up when she was around. It was as though they were trying to keep her from knowing while protecting Ron's bull shite.

Thump. Another blow to her self esteem.

Even Harry had kept the secret. Hermione was very sure if Ginny knew, Harry knew as well. But, he hadn't said anything to her. Not one word of advice had come from his lips. To the current day, she and Harry hadn't held a conversation about Ron's breakup with her.

Thump. Another blow to her self esteem.

Ginny did try to talk about it once, but Hermione had cut her off cold. It was simple. Ginny had known about the relationship but hadn't tried to warn her before Ron and Hannah became a public couple. After the fact, there hadn't been any need for Ginny to explain anything. The issue was moot.

Thump. Another blow to her self esteem.

/*/

Hermione decided it was best she distance herself from the Weasleys as she didn't want to intrude on anyone's privacy. She didn't want anyone to have to hold their tongue in her presence. She had distanced herself from the lot of them.

Hermione hadn't been to the Burrow in years.

/*/

Hermione moved on with her life, but hadn't allowed anyone to see beneath her battered self esteem until Paul. Muggle Paul had recognized the signs and began coming around to ask her out.

Every time she declined he had retorted. "I'm not giving up. I'll be back. You're going to give in one day."

Paul hadn't given up. He had kept coming back. Over and over.

Hermione had finally given in accepting Paul's offer of a walk in the park. Then she had accepted his offer of a movie. After that, she had accepted his offer to make her dinner. She had been very nervous about what might happen, but she needn't have worried. Paul had been the perfect gentleman.

In return, Hermione felt she had to do something for Paul, so she invited him to her flat for dinner. Paul had brought some lovely wine with him without Hermione asking. This had been the night Paul admitted his feelings for her. He had been almost apologetic when he told Hermione how he felt.

"I've been through some things Paul." Hermione answered solemnly. "I don't have much faith in relationships."

"We've all been through things Hermione," he replied grasping her hand. "I think we should go through the next thing together."

At that moment, Hermione could have kissed Paul. He made everything sound so easy. She had grasped Paul's hand back, and brought him into her life. "If you are able to put up with this reticent woman, she is certainly able to put up with you."

That night had been the first night she and Paul spent together as lovers. When they woke the next day, Paul had joked with her. "Having breakfast with you was what I had lined up for our next date."

Hermione only smiled. She felt good for the first time in a long time.

Paul took a woman who thought she wasn't worth the paper Muggle money was printed on and lifted her up. He had built her back up to someone who could readily accept the attention of a man. This was why Hermione had found it difficult to leave Paul even when he shouted how it had been he who had taken the time with her. It had been he who wouldn't give up on her. It had been he who had broken through her shell.

Hermione had been reluctant to leave him until tonight. Tonight had given her the impetus she needed to leave him for good. Tonight he had gone over the edge. He had hit her. He had hurt her. She would always be thankful Paul had appeared in her life when he had, but tonight it was over. No amount of anger should provoke a man to hit a woman.

/*/

Hermione didn't have a flat in the wizarding world anymore. She had given that up when she consented to let Paul into her life. She had been spending most of her time at Paul's flat anyway. The actual move in had been gradual. One day she had looked around and realized her flat in the Magical World held nothing of importance. Almost everything she owned was at Paul's flat. So she had moved in with him.

Now she had nowhere to go. She was too embarrassed to go to St Mungos even if she could get there. She thought if she could get to the Leaky Cauldron she could get some help. Hermione hadn't been thinking clearly. Even if she reached the Leaky Cauldron, who would she get to help her? There really wasn't anybody anymore.

Hermione had begun to feel feverish. She could feel her face swelling and there was an awful throbbing pain in her side and chest. She was delirious and tried Apparating again, but couldn't manage. Her head was still spinning and she couldn't hold her concentration. Thoughts ran through her mind helter-skelter. Where was her wand? It came to her that it was back at Paul's flat. She had always kept the wand hidden when Paul was home. After Paul hit her, she'd been so surprised, she had tried to get away. She hadn't even thought about her wand. She had been trying to protect her body as well as her life.

/*/

Hermione was familiar with a few wandless charms and spells. Maybe she could clean herself up enough with wandless magic so she could take a room. Then another moment of clarity, and tears rolled down her face. Her bag was still at Paul's flat along with her wand. She didn't have any money.

Hermione had half dragged half stumbled her way towards the Leaky Cauldron. Suddenly, there it was. She had made it. Hermione thanked Merlin for his assistance as she pushed forward.

At that moment, Hermione didn't care if Hannah Abbott now probably Hannah Weasley owned the pub. Bollocks to her and her shite of a husband. She needed help. Hermione continued to push forward hoping her salvation waited beyond the door.

/*/

Hermione felt she couldn't go any further, but she had to. She needed someone to help her. Managing to get inside the door, had taken the last bit of strength she had left. At that particular moment in time, the gods really had been with Hermione, because Blaise Zabini was sitting at the bar talking to a witch.

When Blaise saw her, he had come striding over. "Who has done this to you? Who has done this Hermione? Gods please don't let it have been Draco."

Blaise had been privy to the whole story about Draco and Hermione. Draco had fallen for Hermione Granger, but she was involved with a Muggle. He had listened to Draco threaten to kill the Muggle Paul for the last six months.

Hermione had started to waver between consciousness and unconsciousness begging Blaise to get Draco.

"I'll get Draco as soon as I get you to St Mungos. You are hurt."

Hermione began to sob. "Please don't let anyone else see me like this. I need Draco. Please get Draco."

Blaise had been alarmed. Not only by the attack on Hermione, but by all her sobbing as well. Blaise Zabini didn't deal well with crying witches.

Blaise sent up a Patronus to Draco while comforting Hermione as best he could. He almost felt sorry for whomever had done this. He wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of Draco's wrath when his mate found the person responsible for this abysmal attack. It looked as though an animal had gotten hold to her.

/*/

"What the fuck happened?" Draco had come through the doors screaming in rage, frightening everyone except Blaise. Blaise had seen Draco's rage before. When Draco got into one of these rages, he became Lucius. Not the reformed, halfway decent, now dead Lucius. Draco became the Death Eater Lucius. The ugly Lucius. The hateful Lucius. The killer Lucius. Draco became scary indeed.

Draco had taken one look at Hermione, picked her up, and screamed for someone to open the entrance to Diagon Alley. As soon as he reached Diagon Alley, Draco Apparated Hermione to St Mungos pushing through the doors shouting for a healer, with Blaise close behind.

Blaise had also had the good sense to notify Auror Harry Potter.

Harry arrived at St Mungos two minutes after Draco, Blaise and Hermione.

The healers took Hermione into an examination room refusing to let Draco in while she was being examined.

"Calm down Mr. Malfoy or we'll have to give you something to make you calm down."

Draco had snarled directly in the assistant's face. "You and what bloody army? Just get in there and heal my witch."

/*/

Not knowing anything about Hermione's current life, Harry had immediately assumed the worst and approached Draco yelling. "What happened to Hermione? What have you done?"

Draco had sat with his head in his hands never looking up. "Get the fuck away from me Potter. Just get the fuck away. Had you and those fucking Weasleys treated her right she probably wouldn't be here today."

Draco's last sentence had pulled Harry up short. In his heart Harry knew the way he and the Weasleys deserted Hermione had been wrong, abysmally wrong. Harry's only excuse was he had been chasing pussy. Ginny's pussy. No matter what Ginny said. He had gone right along with it. Ginny had ruled by pussy.

He and the Weasleys had all circled the wagons around Ron. They hadn't encouraged Ron's bad behavior, but neither had they discouraged his penchant for sliding into witch after witch. Ronniekins could do no wrong. Ultimately, they had hung Hermione out to dry. They had all but driven her away. Harry knew he owed Hermione all kinds of apologies.

In the end, it hadn't worked out between Harry and the she weasel Ginny. At some point, Harry had finally grown a spine. He had also grown a following of witches who were very happy to let him be the wizard in a relationship. Regarding his relationship with Ginny, Harry was the first to tell anyone who asked that the Bat Bogey Hex had only been cute for so long.

Harry tried a different tack. He went over to Blaise. "What happened Zabini?"

Draco had told Blaise how Harry and the Weasleys had treated Hermione and he wasn't about to discuss her with a traitor. Draco would have his arse. Blaise didn't have anything to say to the git. All he had spit out was ask Draco.

Harry was getting frustrated, so he walked back over to Draco. "Do you know what happened Malfoy?"

"No Potter I don't." Draco replied wearily. "If I knew what happened, I'd be taking measures to insure it never happened again to any witch. I spoke with Hermione earlier. She said she was going to speak to that lousy Muggle. She was going to tell him it was over between them. Other than that, everything was fine. I believe all this shite may be a result of Hermione breaking up with that piece of shite Paul. The _going to be dead Paul_. I know you're a big time Auror Potter, so I'll say this once. You'd better arrest me now so you won't have to arrest me later. When Hermione confirms what happened to her, the Muggle will cease to exist."

"Stay calm Malfoy." Harry entreated. "Just stay calm."

"I'll give you calm," screamed Draco. "Hermione didn't want me to go with her. She said it would be better if she just got it done and over. I should have been with her. I should-."

It didn't matter what Draco should or should not have done because at that moment the healer called out to him.

"Mr. Malfoy please."

Draco was up like a shot with Harry and Blaise on his heels. The healer allowed all three of the wizards into Hermione's room.

Hermione had reached out to Draco.

Draco looked at Hermione's face and howled. He had actually howled. If he had any drop of Veela blood in him, it manifested in that howl. Rushing over to the bed, he wrapped his arms around Hermione and began rocking her back and forth.

Harry and Blaise had also stepped up. Both wizards were appalled as they tried to come to terms with how bad Hermione's face looked, agreeing that whomever had done this to her was an animal who needed to be put down. They each took a turn touching Hermione on the arm and placing a kiss on her head.

"Hello Harry. Long time. I'm sorry they had to bother you" Then she had turned to Blaise. "Blaise. Thank you for being there and helping me. Thank you for getting Draco. I had no where to go. I didn't know what to do. Thank you."

Blushing, Blaise had shaken his head. "No need to thank me Granger. I did what I could."

/*/

Hermione's face looked so black and blue both Harry and Blaise got emotional and had to step out of the room to compose themselves. Harry had been even more emotional due to the fact he had abandoned his best friend and she had landed in St Mungos like this.

Draco was beside himself not caring who saw the silent tears running down his face. Hermione cared. She knew Draco would regret letting other wizards see him in such an emotional state so she had taken some tissues from her bedside cabinet to wipe his eyes.

After she finished wiping his eyes, Hermione had kissed his lips. Hermione hadn't ever kissed Draco before now. She had remained faithful to Paul.

Draco kissed the top of her head not wanting to kiss anywhere near Hermione's face for fear of hurting her.

The healer came back into the room. He glanced at Draco but addressed Hermione. Harry and Blaise had chosen this moment to step back into the room as well.

The healer read from his report. "Miss Granger you had two cracked ribs which we have healed. You'll be a little sore but they should be fine in a couple of days. You had a fractured left arm which was healed. Your arm will be sore for a day or two but you will be fine. That extensive bruising across your….ahem….breasts should fade away in a couple of days with salves and pastes. The damage done to your face looked far worse than it was once we healed your broken nose."

Draco had stood up and left the room with Harry and Blaise on his heels.

The healer continued to address Hermione. "The broken nose has been healed. We have charms and salves for the chest and facial bruising. We just need to wait a couple of hours for the anti swelling charm to take effect. Then we will be able to use the charms and salves safely."

As he turned to leave, the healer offered his thoughts. "Whomever did this to you is an animal. He or she should be locked up. I wish you the best Miss Granger. I'll be back in a bit."

Hermione could hear Draco yelling and began to cry. She called out as loud as she could. "Draco. Draco," but he hadn't heard her. She had then screamed as loud as she could. "DRACO."

The door opened and Draco peeped in. "Please love. How will you heal shouting like that? You're bellowing louder than I am."

Hermione tried to smile, but it hurt too much. She held out her arms and Draco had come over to the bed to gently put his arms around her.

Harry and Blaise entered the room once more. Harry cleared his throat before asking his question. "Ahem! Who did this to you Hermione?"

Hermione took a second to format her answer. "This is out of your jurisdiction Harry. Paul is a muggle."

That was all Draco needed to push him back to the edge. "I will kill this fucking Muggle. I will kill him with my bare hands. He has put his hands on my witch."

Hermione tried to smile again. Instead, she let out a huge sigh. "Draco. I'm not your witch. I was his girl."

Draco had railed against Hermione's words. "You're my witch if I say you're my witch" Then he stood. "I have something to do. You need to get some rest."

Sobbing, Hermione begged Draco not to go mad. "Please Draco don't. Please don't."

Draco made a grimace he tried to pass off as a smile. "Don't what Hermione? I've left some things which should be tidied up today."

Hermione had sobbed harder. "Draco. You haven't lied to me in all these months. Please don't start now. It's beneath you."

Draco looked at Hermione and snarled. "I'll tell you what's beneath me. What's beneath me is having to look at the witch I care about lying in front of me beaten half to death. What's beneath me is being here when I want to be in London killing that fuck. What's beneath me is knowing some Muggle put his hands on you. That's what's beneath me. Because I'll never lie to you Hermione, I'll tell you this. I'm going to see Paul. That Muggle is not going to like what I have to say, but I'm going to see him." Draco's chest heaved as though he had just run a 500 meter dash.

Harry had spoken next. "All three of us are going to see Paul. If he's smart he won't say a word. If he's stupid, he may die. We are going to collect all your belongings. We will be taking everything to Draco's flat. If this bloody git has any sense, he'll be gone by now. I can't promise you any more than that. Blaise and I feel the same as Draco. No male puts his hands on our witch or any female. We'll deal with this as we see fit."

Hermione hadn't argued. She had whimpered. "Please get my wand."

Blaise had finally spoken up. "It will be our pleasure to tear the place apart to find it."

Hermione laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. She had begged Harry to keep Draco safe and not let him do anything foolish. Harry promised he would.

"As if. I'll kiss Potter's arse in the middle of Diagon Alley the day he can stop me from doing _anything_." Grumbled a fierce sounding Draco.

/*/

Draco told Harry and Blaise exactly where the flat was located, and they had apparated to the side of the building. Then they had walked up the stairs and rung the bell. When Paul came to the door, Blaise, Draco and Harry immediately felt a little better. Hermione had given Paul what for if the rips down the side of his face, gouges on his neck and a black eye were any indication. A witch, or any female shouldn't ever have to fight a man, but if she did, she should bring the pain. Hermione had.

"Who are you?" Asked Paul. "What do you want?"

Draco had pushed past him and gone inside. Draco looked around until he found the bedroom where he had accio'd all of Hermione's things including her wand. He wanted to set the bed on fire, but had restrained himself. Hermione had slept in that bed. Draco wouldn't think beyond that. He wouldn't think of Hermione shagging that despicable Muggle. If he did, he would burn the entire flat down.

Draco shrunk everything down and put it into Hermione's beaded bag. He was glad Hermione had mentioned this bag. Anything else could stay there. He would gladly buy her whatever she needed.

Draco kept casting glances at the bed. What he wouldn't give to blast it out of existence. One thing was sure, Hermione's arse wouldn't be in it ever again.

"Do you have all Hermione's stuff?" Asked Harry. Draco nodded.

"Let's get out of here." Harry commanded as he grabbed Paul by the arm. "We'll take this piece of shite to my house."

Paul who had been caught off guard, stood in the middle of the floor looking stupid.

Before Draco apparated out he had gone back to cast a simple second year bug spell over the bed Hermione had once slept in. "Fuck you Muggle. Buy a new bed."

/*/

As soon as they landed inside the house, Harry had stunned Paul.

Draco stepped out of the room to have a look around. Harry had been puzzled but thought maybe old Death Eater habits had come to the forefront. Draco must have been checking the perimeter. The reason hadn't mattered because he was back in seconds.

With Draco back in the living room, Harry had called out. "Rennervate."

Paul sat up and looked around.

Harry had stepped up and gotten directly in Paul's face. "I am Hermione's brother and I'm here to exact retribution for what you've done to my sister. You probably will not be alive when I leave."

Paul began to sputter. "I want to explain. I was only trying to stop Hermione from leaving me. Things just got out of hand. I apologize."

"Don't you fucking dare. Don't you dare." Screamed Harry. "The person you should be apologizing to is the person you laid hands on."

Draco stepped in. "That will not happen because you will never set eyes or hands on Hermione Granger again."

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid Paul had the audacity to remark. "I'll see Hermione on Monday when I go to work. I'll apologize then."

Draco took two steps forward, whipped out his wand and yelled **AVADA-.**

Harry yelled, "Expelliarmus" at the same time and Draco's wand had flown across the room. Blaise reached out to catch it.

Harry raged at Draco. "That was fucking stupid Malfoy. You won't be using that curse on my watch."

For some reason, his interaction with Draco made Harry think of Hermione's bag. He looked around and realized they had left it at Paul's house. "We've left Hermione's bag. I'm going to get it. I'll be right back."

Draco paid no attention to Harry. Instead, he had snarled at Blaise. "Give me my wand Zabini."

Blaise handed the wand over without a word.

/*/

Harry apparated back to Paul's flat only to find five wands pointing at him when he landed.

"Auror Harry Potter coming through."

All wands dropped. Deferring to Harry, the Auror from the day team explained they had received an alert for magic being used in the vicinity of a muggle.

Harry had explained the whole thing telling them to check St Mungos. He had stretched the truth when he told the Aurors the Muggle had managed to get away and the magic had been accidental. Whether they believed Harry or not, he was Head Auror. His word was law.

Harry had cursed Malfoy. In that small space of time they had been separated, Malfoy had done something to alert the Aurors. Prat.

The Aurors told Harry his word was good, but they would have to check to see if Miss Granger had actually been admitted to St Mungos, for the record. Harry thanked them and waited until they had gone before Apparating back to his house.

/*/

By the time Harry returned, Paul was scared shiteless, screaming about blokes playing with bits of stick, and demanding to be let go.

"Stop fucking talking." A highly irritated Blaise had yelled. "You piece of shite. You'll make no demands to anyone here."

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid Paul had snidely replied. "You must be the boyfriend. I knew she had someone."

Draco then stepped forward. "You bloody poser. Don't you dare cast aspersions on Hermione's character. She has been completely faithful to you. If you're looking for the bloke who will be her boyfriend, that would be me. I'm here to let you know you've put your hands on the wrong woman."

Draco pointed his wand and with an intricate twist of his arm had yelled, " **Malordra.*** A stream of purple light shot out of Draco's wand and hit Paul in the chest, whereupon he crumpled to the floor in a heap.

Draco knew Harry was fast and had been quick enough to save Paul from the Avada Kedavra, but he had not been quick enough to stop the Malordra. This was fine with Draco. Both spells killed. One just did it faster than the other.

Harry started to say something, but Draco had growled at him. "Shut up Potter. Now is not the time. Obliviate anything and everything about Hermione out of the bastard. Let's be done."

Harry had yelled. "Obliviate, Hermione Granger."

Blaise shouted at both Harry and Draco. "Both of you are bloody bat shite crazy. Decide what we're going to do with this tosser and let's get it done. Now! Please!"

Harry had turned to Draco, "I don't know what spell you used, but I'll tell you this. If you ever do anything like that again, I'll arrest your arse and put you in Azkaban. What was that spell?"

Draco looked at Harry, rage written all across his face. "I told you to arrest me up front. I told you this piece of shite was not going to get away with putting hands on Hermione. I told you that. You don't like my methods? Arrest me right now. I don't give a fuck. While I'm in Azkaban, maybe this time you'll protect Hermione like you should have years ago. You no good tosser. Even though you're probably too _good_ to be able to use it, I used Dolohov's curse. It's the curse Hermione got hit with when your dumb arse led her into the Department of Mysteries. Now fuck you. If you want to arrest me, arrest me. Otherwise, go put this piece of shite at the entrance of the nearest Muggle hospital where, no matter what they do, he'll die."

"We'll talk about this another time," said Harry calmly. "Let's drop this git off and be done."

"You drop him off Potter." Draco had snarled. "You're half bloody Muggle. You should know where to go. I'm going to check on Hermione."

Then he was gone.

"Sorry Potter." Blaise apologized. "I don't know anything about Muggle hospitals. I'll see you back at St Mungo's."

Then he too was gone.

While he levitated Paul up off the floor, Harry had time to wonder how Blaise and Draco moved through his wards so easily, making a mental note to strengthen them. Then he had grabbed Paul and apparated to Lady of All Saints Hospital where he surreptitiously dropped him in the emergency area. Then he too Apparated to St Mungos.

/*/

Hermione was doing better. The anti swelling spell had brought her face down to normal size, and the healers had been able to apply the bruise removing charms and salves. Her face and chest were still showing a little bruising, but she looked much better.

Draco had been out and back. He had gone to get Hermione some of her favorite Chinese food from The Golden Dragon. While it had been just the two of them, Draco had taken the opportunity to speak about private matters. "Granger. You scared the shite out of me today. You have made me realize I want you more than I've ever wanted anything, except to shag you senseless."

Hermione reached out to slap him across the arm.

A little slap stopped nothing. Draco continued. "There is no Muggle at home anymore. You are single. Therefore, I'd like to declare my intent to have a life with you. I'd like you to be my witch."

Hermione put her fork down and stared straight into the eyes of her almost lover. "What do you think this day has been about? The feelings I had for Paul have been long gone. I wanted nothing more than to be out of that relationship. To my detriment, I needed to see him face to face to do it. I wanted to get out of the relationship in the right way. The honorable way. I wanted to have a clear conscience when I started a relationship with you. I have that. I have a clear conscience. I accept your intent. I'd love to be your witch."

Blaise had come busting in just as Draco and Hermione were about to experience their second kiss.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," spouted Blaise glibly. "I smell food. I need to eat. I'm starving."

Draco and Hermione had pulled apart, both smiling at Hermione's savior and their good friend.

"Help yourself." Draco replied. "You are welcome to anything we have."

 **What has come to pass:**

Harry and Draco while not quite best mates have been tolerating each other quite well for Hermione's sake. Although Harry still threatens to arrest Draco every chance he gets, he's been after Draco to teach him the Malordra* curse.

Harry apologized over and over to Hermione for the shabby way he and the Weasleys had treated her. She has accepted his apology. Draco, not so much. Harry and Hermione are in the process of rebuilding their friendship.

Hannah Abbott left Ron Weasley after one year of marriage. Seems it didn't matter whether a witch was wet or dry. Ronniekins was just a serial cheater.

Ginny Weasley asked to see Hermione. However, things being what they were, neither Draco nor Hermione felt it would accomplish anything or change anything. They just didn't bother to _tell_ Ginny.

Blaise. Blaise is still Blaise. Playboy extraordinaire. Playboy or not, Hermione has a warm spot in her heart for him. To this day, she still thanks her lucky stars Blaise was in the Leaky Cauldron that day. Hermione and Draco have made it well known that Blaise is their hero.

Hermione sold H.J.G. for a tidy sum. From time to time she teaches computer classes at Malfoy Investments.

Draco had been adamant no one discuss with Hermione what had happened to Paul. He had given Harry and Blaise a cover story in the event Hermione asked questions. They wouldn't have to lie they would just have to hide the truth. Hermione has not asked about any of it.

Draco hasn't cursed anybody in Harry's presence since Paul. Harry won't let him. (That's my little joke.) From that day to this, Harry Potter hasn't been able to stop Draco Malfoy from doing anything he sets his mind on.

Draco and Hermione have had their third, fourth, fifth (you get the idea) kisses and quite a few shags. They have been Bonded for Life for almost a year. In seven months, Draco and Hermione Malfoy will become parents. They will welcome Scorpius if the baby is a boy or Arielle if she's a girl. They are the happiest they've ever been in their lives.

There is one little sticking point. Draco has often been heard to growl. "Harry Potter will be the godfather to my child only if I'm dead." (and that's a quote).

Paul is…well wherever Paul is or is not. He probably doesn't have the wherewithal to harm any other women.

Hermione realized early on in her relationship with Draco what she still knows to be true. She has found her happily ever after, and will never suffer _Another Blow_.


End file.
